


Respecting Privacy

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [83]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce walks in on Natasha changing, but she isn't really bothered by it.





	Respecting Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Prompt: Bruce accidentally walks in on Natasha changing, Natasha doesn't really see a problem, though.

“Nat?” Bruce called out, knocking on the door to her hotel room. 

He glanced down at his watch and knocked on her door again. Thor and Steve were already waiting in the car downstairs and sent him up to make sure Natasha was ready to go. They’d all been roped into another Stark Industries event and Tony would get cranky if they were late. 

“Come in,” she called, her voice slightly muffled by the door. 

Bruce tried the handle and found it unlocked. He pushed it open and froze when he saw her standing in the middle of the room half naked. Her back was to him so he didn’t see much, but she only wore a pair of lacy underwear and stockings, a holster strapped to her thigh. 

“Close the door,” she said glancing over her shoulder and nodding at the still open door. 

Bruce jumped into action at her raised eyebrow and closed the door, standing with his back to her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you weren’t dressed,” he stuttered out, wringing his hands together in front of him. 

“Why’s your nose pressed against the door,” she asked and he could hear the amusement in her tone. 

“I’m respecting your privacy,” he said, letting out an awkward chuckle. 

“If I cared about my privacy do you think I would have told you to come in,” she laughed and he heard the rustling of fabric. 

“I’m not even going to pretend to understand why you do anything, Natasha.” He said and relaxed a little, their normal back and forth working to calm his nerves. 

She just laughed and the room fell silent again. 

“You can turn around now,” she said, her voice much closer than it was before. 

Bruce turned to find her standing right behind him. He hadn’t heard her move across the room and was momentarily stunned. 

“Zip me up?” she asked, turning her back to him. 

Bruce swallowed, presented with her bare back again the dress hanging limply from her shoulders. He resists the urge to run his fingers up her spine and reached for the zipper at the small of her back. He took a step closer and let his finger caress her smooth skin for a moment. He heard her breath catch faintly and smiled before quickly zipping the zipper and stepping away. 

“Do you really think the gun is necessary?” he joked, feeling his cheeks warm as she turned around. 

She smirked and slid into her shoes that were sitting at the end of the bed. 

“I like to be prepared, this is Tony Stark we’re talking about.” 

“I think the only thing you’ll have to worry about being bored to death,” he smiled. 

Natasha grabbed a clutch from the desk and slid her arm around Bruce’s. 

“It’s a good thing I’ve got a good date then, huh.” 

Bruce chuckled and bumped his shoulder against hers. “I’ll do my best.” 

She smiled and pulled him from the room.


End file.
